


Коллективное сознательное

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: A Dangerous Method (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор Юнг слишком рад тому, что профессор Ксавье оказался телепатом и с ним не нужно объясняться, чтобы удивиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коллективное сознательное

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - [G. Addams](http://ficbook.net/authors/482427)

— Доктор. 

— Профессор. 

Они обменялись рукопожатиями и вежливыми улыбками и двинулись вперёд. По дороге они почти не разговаривали. 

В каждую их встречу Карл недоумевал, как у профессора Ксавье получается выглядеть в целом так аккуратно, хотя в деталях аккуратности не было и близко. Смотришь со стороны — уважаемый профессор Оксфорда. Начинаешь приглядываться — небрежно уложенные волосы, вечные чернила на пальцах и мел на рукавах, у новеньких начищенных ботинок уже смялись задники — кажется, у Ксавье была привычка стаскивать обувь, наступая на них. 

Обычно Карл не разглядывал Чарльза дотошно, но, когда раздеваешь человека, волей-неволей обращаешь на мелочи внимание. 

Чарльз всегда мягко улыбался и смотрел в глаза — по возможности, конечно. В лицо особенно не насмотришься, если стоишь на четвереньках, например, или если видишь чужой затылок. Карл заворожено вглядывался в его глаза тоже, гадая, приукрашивает его сознание или они действительно такие яркие. Когда оставался без галстука и в расстёгнутой рубашке, он не замечал, а Ксавье уже скользил тёплыми ладонями по его груди и делал шаг вперёд. 

Когда Карл запутывал пальцы в мягких тёмных волосах и склонялся за поцелуем, Чарльз неизменно улыбался. Примерно в этот момент Карл чувствовал лёгкое приятное покалывание в районе затылка. Про себя он называл это «прикосновением», и Чарльз не мог этого не знать — это было прикосновение разума к разуму. Ксавье не делал этого без особой надобности и всегда был максимально деликатным. Карл справедливо полагал, что такой момент как раз и был «особой надобностью» для Чарльза, которому хотелось близости, хотелось соединения, и соединение разумов было для него даже естественнее всего остального. 

К тому же, «обо всём остальном» доктор Юнг как о «естественном» рассуждать не осмеливался. В конце концов, он изучал девиации, и тягу мужчины к мужчине определённо относил к ним. 

— Вы были бы блестящим психиатром, профессор Ксавье, самым лучшим, — говорил ему Карл. — Как бы я ни ценил таланты герра Фрейда и свои собственные, я уверен, вы были бы на много шагов впереди нас обоих.

Потом говорил, конечно. Было бы странно и глупо говорить это, пока он снимал с Чарльза брюки, или когда медленно сжимал зубы на его плече, или когда скользил пальцами по коже вниз, гладил подушечками вьющиеся волосы в паху. 

Чарльз был отзывчивым и податливым, но это ничуть не умаляло его инициативности. Может быть, именно поэтому Юнгу хотелось отзываться и подаваться навстречу ему тоже. Даже в письмах, которыми они обменивались задолго до первой встречи, сквозило это: готовность к диалогу, готовность слушать, готовность принимать и делиться, открытость новым идеям. И, конечно, в голове самого Чарльза было множество идей. Он даже жизнь свою связал с наукой свежей и юной — генетикой, нырнул в новое, не задумываясь. Эта живость и открытость разума профессора Ксавье подкупала. 

Впервые стоя на вокзале в ожидании поезда из Франции, на котором прибывал профессор, Карл уже осознавал, что тянется к нему излишне, это уже не было чем-то здоровым, но признаться себе он не мог. Профессор генетики Чарльз Ксавье проводил в дороге приличное время: ему нужно было добраться из Оксфорда к краю британского острова, переплыть Ла-Манш, доехать до Парижа и уже оттуда направиться в Кюснахт. Тем не менее, выглядел он свежо и не казался уставшим, выдавал его разве что взгляд. Это было неважно: Чарльз будто и сам забывал о своей усталости, захваченный разговором. Утомление легко перекрывалось любопытством и энтузиазмом. 

Карл не знал, что случилось бы, не будь Чарльз телепатом. Он знал только, что сейчас они определённо не опускались бы на кровать в его спальне, и Чарльз не обнимал бы его за шею так крепко, и не целовал бы так упоённо. 

Вечером после ужина Карл налил бренди в широкие стаканы и стал доставать свои записи о пациентах, которые они с Чарльзом планировали обсудить. Профессор Ксавье тогда накрыл руку Карла своей и погладил его прохладные пальцы. Он смотрел и говорил, не размыкая губ. Карл не понимал до сих пор, как у него получилось так легко принять факт телепатии Чарльза. Может быть, он просто слишком обрадовался тому, что куча проблем отпала сама собой: с Чарльзом не пришлось объясняться, не пришлось замалчивать и преодолевать влечение. Он обо всём знал и готов был ответить. Карл слишком волновался, чтобы сделать хоть что-то ещё, и Чарльз всё сделал сам. К тому же, он, кажется, не стеснялся абсолютно ничего. Не стеснялся встать на колени и облизнуть головку, не стеснялся смотреть вверх, прямо Карлу в глаза, пока сглатывал вокруг его члена. Он даже спермы на своём лице не стеснялся. Он только подумал: «Однако, вы быстро, друг мой!» Карл вымученно улыбнулся и ответил вслух — думать в диалоге ему было непривычно: 

— Ожидание было слишком долгим и волнительным. 

— Вам не нужно оправдываться, доктор Юнг, — Чарльз ласково погладил его по животу и прижался щекой к бедру. Он так и просидел там, у ног Карла, пока тот наконец не пришёл в себя и не пригласил Чарльза в спальню. 

Ксавье широко улыбнулся, прекратив скользить языком по краю ушной раковины Карла, — скорее всего, услышал его воспоминания. 

«Знаете ли, теперь мне приходится слишком долго ожидать и волноваться, пока я еду», — Чарльз прижался лбом к виску Карла. Было очень странно видеть в голове картины того, чего сам Карл не представлял, но что хотел показать ему Чарльз: мягкие сидения поезда, бордовая обивка, деревянные панели, он сам, Карл, в пиджаке и рубашке, но без брюк, оседлал бёдра Чарльза, а рядом на столе подрагивает на блюдце фарфоровая чашка. 

«Мы могли бы немного попутешествовать вместе», — добавил Ксавье, снова улыбнулся на ухо, и Карл тут же сбился с ритма, слишком резко выдохнул и так же резко толкнулся в Чарльза. Ксавье сразу запрокинул голову и обнял поясницу Карла ногами. Он дышал часто и часто облизывал губы, к влажной шее липли тёмные вьющиеся пряди. Юнг смотрел, и ему снова нужно было не так и много, чтобы кончить. 

— Я подумываю купить поместье. 

Карл лежал на спине, а Чарльз ходил по комнате, как был, обнажённым, наливал им ставший традиционным бренди и уже листал свежие записи доктора Юнга. Было в этом что-то сюрреалистичное — голый растрёпанный мужчина с его, Карла, бумагами в руках. Сюрреалистичное и завораживающее. Каждый раз Карлу было всё сложнее отвести глаза. 

— И где же? — рассеянно отозвался Чарльз. Он поставил тяжёлые стаканы толстого стекла на тумбочку у кровати, снова взялся за записи и присел рядом с Карлом. На которого внимания почти не обратил — снова увлёкся бумагами. 

— Не знаю. Недалеко от Кюснахта, я думаю, — Юнг тоже сел в постели и потянулся за стаканом. — Не теперь, конечно. Полагаю, лет через десять или пятнадцать я смогу это себе позволить. 

— Что ж, в таком случае, надеюсь, вы пригласите меня на новоселье, друг мой, — Чарльз всё же перевёл на него взгляд. Он улыбался — открыто и радостно. Карл в буквальном смысле почувствовал его мягкое веселье. 

— Я надеялся, что вы это скажете, — Юнг не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.


End file.
